horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Referencias en Otros Medios
Esta es una lista de referencias a Hora de Aventura, así como sus personajes en otros medios. ''Nota: Esta lista es para apariciones en los medios de comunicación solamente, por favor no publicar fan art.'' Gaia Online Gaia Online esta asociado con los creadores de Hora de Aventura, para crear objetos virtuales. Galeria ejr.jpg ejr 1.jpg ejr 2.jpg ejr 3.jpg ejr 4.jpg ejr 5.jpg ejr 6.jpg ejr 7.jpg ejr 8.jpg ejr 9.jpg ejr 10.jpg ejr 11.jpg ejr 12.jpg ejr 13.jpg ejr 14.jpg ejr 15.jpg ejr 16.jpg Jimmy Kimmel Live thumb|right|200px Fragmentos de episodio de Hora de Aventura ha aparecido varias veces en Jimmy Kimmel. Pendleton Ward es un invitado notable en este programa, como se evidencia por un post en Twitter. South Park En South Park, en el episodio "A Nightmare on Face Time," en una escena se puede ver una persona con un disfraz como Finn. Toonix Toonix es un juego interactivo de Cartoon Network Hispanoamèrica en que se pueden crear personajes que se asemejan a los personajes de Cartoon Network que publicó recientemente los trajes de Hora de Aventura de Finn y Jake. FinnToonix.jpg JakeToonix.jpg ejr 19.png ejr 20.png ejr 21.png MAD thumb|200px MAD es una serie de televisión de Cartoon Network, en la que Hora de Aventura ha aparecido en seis ocasiones Hora de Avenganza Es una parodia de Hora de Aventura que es un crossover de el programa y los cómics de Marvel. Se emitió el 30 de mayo de 2011 en Estados Unidos, junto con el segmento "TwiGH School Musical". Personajes de "Los Vengadores" thumb *Capitán América *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Cráneo Rojo *El Vigilante Personajes de Hora de Aventura *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Dulce Princesa (Mencionada) *Gnomo En esta parodia, se realiza una referencia al Piloto de la serie, ya que se hace una parodia de la escena de Finn y Abraham Lincoln en Marte, cuando el Capitán América se encuentra con el Vigilante. Malcolm En La Tierra Media Es una parodia de Malcolm in the Middle y de otras series de hechizeros. En este episodio, Finn y Jake aparecieron en la feria de ciencias con un portal (parecido al portal a Marte de "Hijos de Marte"). Ni Finn y Jake tienen dialogo. Además en la pista de hockey un equipo de mujeres llamado ice queens significa reinas heladas The Undertaker Es un corto en donde un luchador de la WWE es usado como un despertador que golpea a un sujeto. En las graficas del sujeto, sale la palabra AT, que significa Adventure Time. El Artista... de las Arte Marciales Mixtas Este episodio es una parodia del cine mudo, esta en blanco y negro, el cual no tiene ningun dialogo. Jake aparece queriendo pelear con otro. Finn aparece en el publico. MAD Calendario (Episodio 60) El MAD Calendario es el inicio de cada episodio a partir de la Cuarta Temporada. El presentador anuncia que nuevo diseño de los siete enanitos (Disney), es de Hora de Aventura. La Tierra antes de Hora de Aventura lbat4.png lbat.png lbat2.png lbat5.png lbat6.png lbat7.png Lbat3.png Es un corto parodia de la Hora de Aventura y La Tierra Antes del Tiempo. Trata de Finn, Jake, el Rey Helado y la Dulce Princesa huyendo de unos dinosaurios. Personajes *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Dulce Princesa *'Dinosaurios' En esta parodia, los actores Óscar Flores y Sergio Morel interpretan a Finn y Jake respectivamente, como curiosidad, el actor Óscar Flores es la voz del Rey Helado en la serie, además de haber dirigido su doblaje en las primeras temporadas y desde la temporada 5.2. Mientras que el actor Sergio Morel, ha interpretado personajes menores en la serie, como Davey (el alter-ego de Finn), entre otros. 1600 Finn En este corto, Finn es el hijo del presidente, y se va a vivir con el, pero su comportamiento le llega a los nervios a su padre, especialmente cuando este hace arreglos con el Rey Helado. Personajes *Finn *Jake *Rey Helado *Princesa Flama (referenciada) En esta parodia, los actores José Antonio Toledano, Jose Arenas y Óscar Flores, repiten sus papeles de Finn, Jake y el Rey Helado respectivamente. El Juego de Alfred El ultimo sketch donde se parodia a Hora de aventura, y también el ultimo episodio de MAD. En una escena, el Coronel Hyrum Graff menciona que aún tendrán Hora de aventura, mostrando una revista de TV con una imagen de Finn y Jake. Un Show Más Un Show Más (Historia Corrientes en España, Regular Show en E.E.U.U) Es una comedia animada creada por J.G Quintel, fue ganadora al Emmy y nominada a los premios Anny, debutó el 6 de Septiembre del 2010 en Cartoon Network. Hora de Aventura a sido referenciado varias veces en el programa, como por ejemplo: thumb|El Rey Helado en Un Show Mas *En el episodio "Los Veo Alla" en la fiesta de Musculoso se puede ver a un invitado disfrazado del Rey Helado. *En "El Diario" Mordecai admite que es Fan de Hora de Aventura diciendo: soy fan de hora de aventura, me encanta! (solo en Latinoamerica). *Cuando Jake canta en Mis Dos Personas Favoritas, en la version inglesa menciona a Mike R y Benton connor. Además, cabedecir que J.G Quintel (creador de Un Show Mas) colaboró escribiendo el episodio Oceanos de Miedo. Youtube 'What Does the Fox Say?' right|250px|thumb Este clip parodia la canción de YIvis "The Fox", ''imitando las escenas del video, pero en su lugar, se usan personajes de ''Hora de Aventura como Finn, Jake, Marceline, el Rey Helado, el Señor Zorro, entre otros. 'Smosh' right|250px|thumb En un vídeo del canal Smosh "Si los shows de TV fueran reales" presentan a Ian y Anthony viendo Adventure Time, incluso se llegan a escuchar las citas "Vamos Finn, súbete a mi espalda" y "Eres el mejor perro del mundo Jake" (con una voz extraña). Ian concluye que la caricatura es estúpida ya que es imposible que un perro pueda estirarse. Al final Ian tiene que ir al baño y se topa con un perro que tiene poderes para cambiar de forma, este le promete llevarlo a su casa, pero como Ian tenia fuertes ganas de ir al baño, el perro cambio de forma a ser un baño. Ian termina gritando "Poder de Popo" como el logo de Adventure Time. Posteriormente, lanzaron otro video parodiando la serie, llamado "The Adventure Time Adventure", en el cual usan disfraces de los personajes e imitan varios hechos de la serie, como rescatar princesas o luchar contra villanos. Además, se les ve usando las armas creadas por el canal de Youtube, "Man At Arms", específicamente la Espada de Oro de Finn y la Espada de Jake. 'Man At Arms' Man At Arms es una serie de internet, su canal de YouTube es encontrado aquí, el programa trata de construcción de armas ficticias a tamaño natural. En un episodio de Man At Arms, es mostrado como hacer una verdadera espada de oro de Finn de tamaño natural. Posteriormente, lanzaron otro video en el cual crean a tamaño real, la Espada de Jake, al igual que el anterior, el video se encuentra disponible en su canal de Youtube. Este video muestra a los integrantes de Smosh probando las espadas contra varios objetos, dichas espadas se usarían en otro video de Smosh. Videos Forging Finn's Golden Sword (Adventure Time) - MAN AT ARMS-1 Jake's Sword (Adventure Time) Feat. Smosh - MAN AT ARMS Xbox Live Marketplace wig.png|Pijama De Finn wig 1.png wig 2.png|Traje de el hombre magico wig 3.png|sueter de BMO (Chica) wig 4.png|Gorro de Jake wig 5.png wig 6.png|Sueter de La princesa Grumosa (Chica) wig 7.png|Sueter de La princesa Grumosa (Chico) wig 8.png wig 9.png|Gorro de Finn con cara wig 11.png|Gorro de Finn wig 10.png|Camisa con Jake,Finn,cake,fionna wig 12.png|Gorro de fionna wig 13.png|Camisa con Finn wig 14.png|Camisa con Jake wig 15.png|Camisa de la princesa grumosa diciendo:Ohmy glob! Lump Off! wig 16.png|Camisa de Jake y arcoiris diciendo: my girlfreind is a hotdog (mi novio es un hotdog) wig 17.png wig 18.png wig 19.png wig 20.png wig 21.png wig 22.png wig 23.png wig 24.png wig 25.png wig 26.png wig 27.png wig 28.png wig 29.png wig 30.png wig 31.png wig 32.png wig 33.png wig 34.png Los usuarios de Xbox con membresía de oro (gold membership) pueden comprar cualquier cosa con Microsoft Points, y en el mercado, los miembros tienen la opción de comprar ropa para su avatar. *Tienen camisetas que son muy similares a las de la vida real. *Los precios varían desde lo popular que es el tema, como la corona del Rey Helado es de 160 Microsoft points, y la espada de oro de Finn tiene un precio de 320 Microsoft points, . Este enlace muestra la ropa que venden. *El gorro de Jake se parece al que dan con la edicion especial de Jake the dad DVD Futurama thumb|right|250px Futurama es una serie de animación creada por Matt Groening, el creador de otras series como Los Simpson, y producida por Matt Groening y David X. Cohen para el canal Comedy Center (desde el 2008) y Fox (1999-2003 y 2011-2013). Leela and the Genestalk thumb|right|160px Finn y Jake realizan un pequeño cameo como prisioneros en el noveno episodio de la décima temporada de Futurama. En el cameo, sólo el personaje de Jake habla diciendo la típica frase del programa: ¿Qué hora es?, a lo que el personaje de Futurama, Bender, le responde: ¡Hora de que te calles!. '' Como dato curioso, el actor original de doblaje de Bender es John DiMaggio, el mismo que dobla a Jake en ''Hora de Aventura. En español no pasa lo mismo, pero el actor actual de doblaje de Bender, Raúl Anaya, dobla a Mentita en el programa. Murder In Planet Express En este episodio, cuando Bender pierde control de su cuerpo, Fry entra en el y lo controla de la misma forma que Finn en los episodios "El Rey Mudo" y "El Traje de Jake". El Increíble Mundo de Gumball thumb|¡¿Que Finn esterelizo a Jake?! thumb|Referencia a El Traje de Jake El Increíble Mundo de Gumball, es una serie de televisión animada británico-estadounidense creada por Ben Bocquelet. En el episodio "El Radio Portátil" (en Latino América), se hace una referencia a la serie, ya que Gumball (Al tratar de entender a Juke), le grita "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué Finn esterilizó a Jake?!". Como dato curioso, Gumball es interpretado por Isabel Martiñón, la cual realiza el papel de Marceline en la serie. Mientras que Gerardo Mendoza, voz de Darwin, realiza voces adicionales en la serie (Incluyendo a Finn en algunos comerciales). En el episodio "La Voz", en una escena Gumball se mete adentro de Darwin haciendo referencia al Traje de Jake. Los Simpson thumb|350px|Hora de Aventura en Los Simpson *En el episodio "La Casita del Horror XXV", al final luego de que las 2 familias aprenden a convivir, aparecen muchas parodias a la familia Simpson, en las que se incluyen las películas de Pixar, series de anime (como Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, Ataque a los titanes, Pokemón y El viaje de Chihiro), South Park, Archer, la versión de Sylvain Chomet de la familia Simpson, del gag del sofá del episodio "Diggs", la versión LEGO de la familia del episodio, "Un Bloque Como Yo", los Minions de la franquicia de Mi Villano Favorito y la versión animal de la familia del segmento "La Isla del Dr. Hibbert", del episodio "La Casita del Horror XIII". En la parodia a la familia Simpson al estilo de Hora de Aventura, Bart es Finn, Lisa y Maggie son Fionna, Homero es el Rey Helado, Marge es la Dulce Princesa y Ayudante de Santa Claus es Jake. Tío Grandpa En el episodio "Castigado" en los cortos del final del mismo, aparece un locutor que dice: "Primero les trajeron ''Hora de Aventura, luego llego Steven Universe ahora Cartoon Network presenta la gran comedia de aventura de todos los tiempos... ¡Es Tío Grandpa Babies!..."'' thumb|222px|Jake en Clarence (Encerrado en el circulo rojo) Clarence En el episodio "Pijamada en Casa de Belson" se puede observar un muñeco o peluche de Jake en una de las estanterías de la habitación de Belson. Minecraft thumb|222px|Skin de Finn en MinecraftEn el famoso juego Minecraft,'' creado por Markus Persson (Tambien conocido como Notch), algunos fans de la serie crean mods, packs de texturas, mapas de aventuras, y skins de Hora de Aventura. Steven Universe En la serie ''Steven Universe (''creada por Rebecca Sugar), al final del episodio crossover con ''Tío Grandpa thumb|left|270px"Say Uncle", Tio Granda marca Steven de la lista de chicos que el debe ayudar, quienes han sido personajes principales de Cartoon Network (Dexter y Dee Dee de El Labarotorio de Dexter; Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota de Las Chicas Superpoderosas; Ed, Edd y Eddy de la serie homónima, Juniper Lee de Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee. ''Flapjack de ''Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack, Finn de Hora de Aventura','' Steven y el seguirá con Clarence de la serie homónima).''' Categoría:Contenidos